Love Heals All Wounds
by Fortunate Son
Summary: When the pain becomes to much to bear, and you feel that it will kill you if you don't act. Sometimes you have to take a chance and risk it all. Especially for love. Len x Rin


Hello fellow fan-fiction readers, shippers, writers, yarn spinners, and what have you. This is FS with another story in a new category, I have been a fan of the vocaloids and their music for a while but had only really listened to Miku. Then I started to listen to some stuff from Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin and discovered their fan-fiction. Anyway, this story is about Len's confession to his sister and the final battle between his heart, emotions, and mind.

FS, out.

* * *

Len walked downstairs from the loft to see his sister, Rin, watching T.V. on the couch while eating an orange. They had rented a cabin up in the mountains for a week as a much-needed vacation, just the two of them. He decided it was the perfect time to confess to Rin, he hopped over the couch and joined her as she ate her orange. The news broadcast said they would have clear skies all week, perfect for tonight.

When she finished the fruit, Len asked, "Hey, Rin. Want to go for a walk tonight?"

She thought for a second then turned off the T.V. and said, "Sure."

They exited the small cabin and used the moonlight to guide them, then made their way down to a pond that was near their cabin and slowly walked along the small path.

"I can't remember the last time we truly got to take it easy and didn't have to worry about a concert or rabid fans." Rin said quietly, so as not to disturb the peaceful feeling around them.

"I know, were always so busy with the music, and the mansion is always so loud with all of our friends living there. This is something that we don't get to really do, just get away from it all." Len said, equally quiet.

Rin looked up at the moon and smiled, "It's so beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." was his only response, even though he wasn't thinking about the moon.

They continued around the pond until the two found a small wooden swing. Both sat down and admired the moon and stars as Len slowly pushed them back and forth. He thought of the girl next to him, the one he had loved for all his life. She had been his first and closest friend, she was the one he loved, she was his _sister_. That last one struck a pain in his heart.

Even though master had told them that they were related through programming more than DNA and had tried to help the boy ease his fears, would others see it that way, would she see it that way? This had bothered him for months, every time he thought of her that way and this came up was like a bullet to his heart. It hurt so much that sometimes he couldn't stand it, he would go find a quiet room away from everyone and either bury his head into a pillow and scream or would curl up in a corner and cry the pain away.

When it wasn't that or if someone came looking for him he would put on a fake smile and say that nothing was wrong, behind that smile he hid the war that raged in his body, he hid the tears and the pain. He tried to forget about his feelings and just see her as a sister, but when another boy would flirt with her jealousy shot through his veins. The hairs would stand up on the back of his neck would stand on end, it would take all of his strength to not kill the boy.

Len could feel the tears starting to build behind his eyes, he fought to control his emotions and breathing. He fought to hide them from her, to hide his love from her, and to hide the fact that he would do anything for her, he was losing the battle though. The emotions hammered away at the already weakened walls he had placed around his heart, trying to set it free. It was then that the walls broke, he couldn't hold it back anymore, white-hot tears streaked down his face and a ragged breath he hadn't realized he was holding escaped his throat.

He could feel his sisters arms instantly around him, he could vaguely hear her voice asking him what was wrong, but he was still in his mind. He could see his emotions taking shape, they formed his subconscious. In a sudden burst, his subconscious said in a whisper which was full of all the pain and sadness he carried within himself, "_Please, you have to tell her, just trust me, everything will turn out okay. You can't keep doing this to your body, you'll kill yourself if you do._" then in a flash of light, the boy snapped back to reality, he could her his sisters panicked voice, feel her arms around him, and sense the hot tears that streamed down his face. In his tears he released months of hidden pain and sadness, he buried his head in her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her and held on for dear life.

It was a long time before Len calmed down enough to talk.

"What's wrong Len." Rin asked him.

He sighed, then said, "Rin, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what."she asked.

"For what I'm about to say, but please, just listen." when she didn't say anything he continued. "Rin, I know it's wrong and I know you'll hate me, but I can't stand it anymore. This has been tearing me apart for months. Rin, I love you. With all of my heart and soul, I love you and would do anything for you. I tried to keep it hidden but I can't anymore, this was tearing me apart. So if you're going to tell me you hate me, or you never want to see me again, I understand. But ... please, .. just ... give me an answer." he hung his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. The tears were back, but he was silent, waiting for her answer.

Her arms were around his neck, her face buried in his chest. Len stared at her in shock, he had expected to get slapped or yelled at, for her to leave him, anything but this. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, Rin looked up and punched him slightly on the shoulder while trying to hold back her own tears,

"Don't you ever apologize! Not for this. I don't hate you Len, I could never hate you, I- I love you, too!" she said it in a whisper that was quiet yet loud at the same time, then buried her head in his chest again and kept it their, his world slowed down, Len could feel each beat of his heart, "_Did she '__**thump-thump**__' just say she '__**thump-thump' **__loved me?"_ a small smile broke free from him as the tears continued, a weight was gone, the bullets stopped piercing his heart, and the old wounds healed. Len brought his finger under her chin and lifted her face up slightly, her blue eyes shining brightly. He closed the distance and captured her lips with his, tears spilled from both sets of eyes, but tears of joy this time.

When they broke apart both held the other close, as though they were afraid to let go, Len lay his head back on the seat of the swing as one of his legs dangled over the armrest and the other gently made them swing back and forth. Rin lay atop him resting, a small blush across her face.

"Len, promise me something." she asked.

"What Rin?"

"If you ever go through something like this again, anything that causes you this much pain and hurt, come and find me, I'm always willing to talk with you."

He nodded his agreement then kissed her on the forehead, Rin giggled slightly then lay her head back down on his chest. They enjoyed the comfort of each others presence and the knowledge of their love late into the night, Len quietly woke Rin from her nap and escorted her back to the cabin. They both got ready for bed. As Len made his way up to the loft space he was surprised to see Rin following him.

After a questioning glance from him she replied, "What's wrong Len-Len, can't I sleep with you for tonight?" She then brought out her big guns, the puppy dog eyes and pouty face. His resistance lasted about five seconds before he caved.

"Ok, but we can't when we get home." he already knew he was lying to himself, but he was trying to recover a grain of his dignity. She grinned and he could see in her eyes that she knew he was lying.

Rin shot past him and before he was upstairs she was in his bed waiting for him, he walked over and joined her. A blush spread across his face when she smuggled up to him, an equal amount of red spread across Rin's face when he wrapped an arm across her and let her use the other as a pillow. Len kissed her forehead as a goodnight gesture and Rin laced the fingers of her hand with the fingers of his and squeezed it gently. Both relaxed and allowed themselves to be at peace. Knowing that whatever the future may hold, that they would face it together.


End file.
